German Sausage
by Mason Hughes
Summary: Italy's poor innocent mind...? Gerita Lemon Warning: Very gay, awkward, smexy times! See rest on my Wattpad. People reported this, the buttholes
1. Wurst in Pasta

France, America, Romano, Italy, Germany, and Japan were sitting on the floor in Germany's house talking. The German got up off the floor and started off into the kitchen. ( Japan invited America and then America invited France. Spain isn't home so Romano is staying with Italia, that is why they are there.)

"Hey, everyone, I'm going to go get some food out of the fridge, anyone want anything?" The German announced before he went into the kitchen.

"Pasta!!!!!" Italy suggested.

"Nien."

"Awww..."

"Got any McDonald's burgers???" America asked Germany. Germany sighed out of frustration.

"Nien, but I do have homemade hamburgers." the German replied to the American.

"Nah, don't want em dude, they just don't taste right!"

"My burgers are fine! At least they are healthier zhan the fast food you always eat!" Germany stated, storming into the kitchen. About five minutes later, Germany came back with a plate of wurst and potatoes. He sat back down it the floor beside Italy and Japan.

"I still really want pasta..." the Italian sighed. Germany tapped his shoulder and held out a wurst sausage. Italia slowly reached up and got it from the German's hand. "Grazie!~" Italy said, smiling at Germany whilst licking the juice off of it from heating it up.

"Bitte..." the blond replied awkwardly staring at the Italian. America began to chuckle. Germany looked up, glaring at him. "What!?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The American replied smirking, then looking over to Italy. "Hey Italy, how is Germany's sausage???"

"Oh honhonhon~" France laughed, afterwards, the German glared at America.

"Oh. MY. GOD!!!" Romano screamed, running out of the house, holding his mouth like he was about to throw up. Everyone looked his way as he ran and America shrugged as Japan went after him. Germany glared at the door as he sipped on some beer that he had on the coffee table.

"Poor fratello...anyways, Germany's sausage is really good! It's nice and thick like usual!" Italy exclaimed, smiling his "innocent smile" and giggling a little bit whilst eating the German's sausage like a hot dog. Germany almost choked on his beer when heard that from the small Italian's mouth and glared at America once more, daring him to go on.

"Could you please describe Germany's sausage???" America pushed on whilst giggling, obviously ignoring the agitated German.

"It's very thick and juicy. It's always really big. It's really delicious too! I especially love it when it's in my pasta! Ve~ Why do you ask?" Italy described, once more with a huge smile on his face. America and France started snickering at Germany's discomfort and at Italy's innocence.

"Oh, I was just wanting Germany to know how much you like his sausage because he is too afraid to ask." America explained, smirking at Germany. That smirk soon wore off as the German set down his beer and started to stand up.

"Oh, Germany! I didn't know you could be afraid of me not liking your sausage, it's really good!~" Italy said, sounding a bit...suggestive. Italy then hugged Germany before he got a chance to completely stand up. "Ve~ You can give me anything and I'll like it Germany!~ There is no need to be afraid of that, I like you, so therefore I like everything you have to give~" Italy explained half-lidded, looking up at the German.

Germany stood there on his knees, a blush clearly on his face and still trying to look angry. He was so confused and angry at the same time, he couldn't even move at that moment from thinking. France then started to get a little concerned and so did Italy, America was still giggling at what the Italian had said.

"Germany, are you okay? You look li-" Germany covered the Italian's mouth and picked him up, carrying him out of the room and into the hall. Germany set Italy down on the floor and made him stand up. Italy shivered a little bit. 'He looks really angry...'

"What vere you thinking!?!" Germany whisper-yelled so the other nations wouldn't hear their conversation. Italy looked confused."Why are you saying these vulgar things?!? This is not like you!" Germany stated, his expression softened as he went on, still blushing madly though. Italy leaned forward towards Germany's face, frowning a little while looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry Germany, I didn't mean to upset you..." Italy said, planting a quick kiss on the German's lips and pulling away. Germany froze once more and blushed even darker than before. Italy looked at Germany confused, then he grew confident as a smirk stretched across his face. The Italian grabbed the German's hand and pulled him to his bedroom, his feet moving on their own, as if his mind told him not to fall. Italy closed the door behind him as soon as Germany was in there with him.

Italy the pushed the muscular German onto the bed and got on top of him. Italy pushed his lips onto Germany's gently whilst caressing his cheek with one hand and with his other hand, he was feeling up Germany's shirt, trying to remove it. Italy pulled apart from Germany and looked down on him, he then felt two big arms snake around him in an embrace.

"Italia? D-did you mean what you said?" Germany questioned, whispering into Italy's ear. Italy shivered at Germany's warm breath on his skin. "When you said that you would like anything that I gave you?"

"Of c-course I did... why would I ever lie to Germany???" Italy stuttered, closing his eyes tightly and hugging back. Germany then flipped Italy over to where he was on top of the small Italian and kissed him. Italy's eyes widened at first, but then he gently closed them as he kissed back. Germany bit Italy's lower lip gently, asking for entrance. Italy happily obliged, opening his mouth and letting Germany's tongue slip through. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then Italy broke the kiss, both of them panting.

Then they fucked. And Cuddled :)

(that better for ya reporters)

"Ti amo, Germania~"

"Ich liebe dich Italia."


	2. Extras

Japan walked in the front door as France and America hear a car turn on and the sound of the running engine fade as it drove away from the house. The two nations stared at the one standing up and soon smirks grew on both their faces as France pointed to the doorway that goes to the hallway with is thumb. Japan tried his best not to smile once he knew what was happening.

"Y-You sick people! Um.. You should.. uh.. give them some privacy." Japan suggested as he pointed to the front door he had just enter through. The other two countries each gave a disappointed sigh and France got up and opened the door as America just sat there on the floor looking at Japan with his arms out stretched at him. France looked back at America before stepping out the door. The blacked haired nation raised an eyebrow as if expecting something from the American. America just began waving his arms back and forth.

"Japan.. help me pwease!!" The American pleaded in a whiney voice as he slightly giggled. Japan sighed and grabbed America's arms and helped him up to his feet. The Japanese man pointed to the door for him to get out too, to which America slowly walked towards the door. Japan started to get a bit frustrated as he pushed America out of the house, smiled as wide as he could and waving goodbye before he closed the door quickly but quietly.

"This is perfect..." Japan said quietly with a wide grin. He reached into his pocket for his phone and put it behind his back as he tiptoed towards the hallway entry. He walked downed the hallway to the German's bedroom to see the door was barely cracked, he looked through the crack and turned around, holding a hand over both his mouth and nose as he started to giggle quietly. The black haired country pulled his phone out from behind his back and put it up against the door gently, lining the camera up with the crack and pressing record on his screen, giggling and nose dipping as he watched too.

Magical Time Skip to a Few Days Later~

The white haired Prussian looked around at his surroundings before opening his lab top and logging onto his favorite website whilst giggling as he pressed 'Hot New Videos'. He stopped at stared with a surprised expression at what was fourth on the list.

"IS THAT WEST!?!" The Prussian yelled surprised. The he thought that it probably wasn't his bruder and that the person may have just looked like him until he saw the guy beside him. "Italy-chan!?!" He shouted as he quickly pressed that video with no control. He looked down at it and pressed play.

"Italia, d-did you mean what you said?" A strong and manly German accent came through the computer speakers. "When you said that you would like any hung tha-" Prussia closed the laptop as quick as he could and soon picked up his phone. He quickly dialed a number.

"WEST!" Germany heard as soon as he picked up his phone and moved it away from his head.

"What Bruder?" Germany questioned, annoyed that the Prussian had just interrupted his work.

"I didn't know you uploaded you and Italy's videos on RedTube!"

A really loud thumping and cracking noise came from the German's end of the line.

"Hallo...?"


End file.
